


оставшееся

by shnaydik



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: После того, как Луз возвращается домой, уничтожив после себя единственный проход в свой мир, все, что у Эмити остается — это старый поцарапанный планшет, на котором вот-вот закончится зарядка.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	оставшееся

После того, как Луз возвращается домой, уничтожив после себя единственный проход в свой мир, все, что у Эмити остается — это старый поцарапанный планшет, на котором вот-вот закончится зарядка. 

Блайт знала, что Луз и так задержалась в их мире — это должен был быть лишь месяц или, в крайнем случае, два, просто маленькие летние каникулы и одна смена в этом глупом лагере. В итоге девчонка пробыла с ними до самой зимы, и Эмити понимала, что, даже полюбив их всей душой, ей было слишком горько оставаться — где-то там, в родном доме, была ее мама, с разбитым сердцем из-за исчезновения дочери, с поддельными письмами и с подключенной к делу о пропаже Луз полицией, и Блайт чувствовала, что с каждым днем подруге становится лишь тяжелей. Эмити пыталась представить себе то, что стало бы с ее родителями, если бы она или кто-то из близнецов так пропала, и после этого каждый раз было так страшно и больно, что самой хотелось любыми способами попасть в человеческий мир, отправить туда письмо или хоть как-то достучаться до Камиллы и сказать, мол, «смотрите, мисс Носеда! вот она, ваша дочь — целая и невредимая, правда, с парочкой новых шрамов после игр в грагби и попыток сражаться с другими ведьмами, ну, вы же ее знаете, но она все-таки живая, и больше, пожалуйста, не плачьте». 

Эмити понимала, что рассказы о маме хоть как-то держат Луз на плаву, и поэтому вытягивала их из нее один за другим — к счастью, к тому времени Блайт уже проводила большую часть своего свободного времени в Совином доме, и они с Носедой стали куда ближе, чем ожидалось. Слова Луз о Камилле каждый раз были такими теплыми, такими нежными и по-своему родными, что у Эмити щемило сердце, и как-то раз, когда она рассказывала о том, как они любили украшать их дом на Хэллоуин, и как мама всегда давала приходящим за конфетами детям взятые с работы маленькие брошюрки с правилами гигиены полости рта с яркими-яркими картинками в них, Блайт едва сдержала слезы — с такой тоской она говорила об этом, что девочка даже не стала спрашивать что такое Хэллоуин. 

Однажды, помогая Иде и Лилит разобрать весь хлам доме, Луз нашла старенький поцарапанный планшет, что Совиная леди когда-то украла в человеческом мире. Эмити сначала совсем не поняла того, почему девочка так обрадовалась ему — какая-то неработающая непонятная пластина, обклеенная яркими картинками, но Носеда быстро включила его, тут же радостно вскрикнув, что «батарейка полностью заряжена», и принялась что-то в нем искать. И, к ее собственному счастью и удивлению, нашла — она развернула планшет к Блайт, указывая на экран с каким-то непонятным списком, и Эмити показалось, что давно она не видела Луз такой радостной; девочка куда-то пару раз нажала, экран стал тускнее — как она потом сказала, это для того, чтобы он медленнее разряжался, — появилось какое-то темное изображение, и тут же полилась тихая песня, от которой восторг Носеды стал лишь сильнее, ровно как и совершенное непонимание происходящего Блайт.

Сначала Луз пришлось объяснить ей что такое мультфильмы, и та все равно не совсем понимала их концепта; на это Носеда ответила, что в ведьминскоми мире по умолчанию невероятное количество чудес и простора для воображения, и поэтому им нет необходимости придумывать что-то, кроме этих их странных книг, а у людей все наоборот — в мультипликации оживает то, что яркими сказками вертится в головах людей, и поэтому-то мультфильмы — неотъемлемая часть их мира. Потом, устроившись в гостиной на диване вместе с Совиной леди и мисс Лилит, со специально приглашенными Уиллоу и Гасом, с этой чертовой птицей под ногами и Кингом, Луз включила один из этих «мультиков», который, как она сказала, невероятно подходил этому времени года — он назывался «По ту сторону изгороди», и все, увидев, как Носеда увлеченно смотрит его, тактично решили молчать о том, каким странным и глупым кажется изображение волшебного леса в нем. Вот у них за домом — действительно волшебный лес: если ты замешкаешься, то дерево может тебя сожрать, а вот эти все говорящие птицы и танцующие в поле скелеты — лишь какие-то глупые детские сказки, и Эмити вновь убедилась в том, как же сильно их миры отличаются друг от друга.

При первом просмотре Блайт совсем не понравился этот мультфильм, но Луз она сказала, что он замечательный, а атмосфера в нем — невероятно передана, и ей показалось, что у подруги после этих слов глаза словно начали ярче блестеть, и Носеда еще пару дней обсуждала с ней сериал. Потом девочка призналась, что они с мамой всегда смотрели этот мультик на День мертвых: он — неотъемлемая часть осени, он — само ее воплощение, от него словно пахнет пожелтевшими листьями, большущими тыквами и прохладной свежестью, и не найти сейчас ни в человеческом мире, ни в ведьминском чего-то, что было бы для нее таким же простым, но в то же время невероятно сложным. Как-то вечером Луз позвала ее к себе и просит пересмотреть мультфильм вместе, потому что в одиночестве — совсем непривычно, и Эмити, конечно, согласилась: быть может, во второй раз она наконец-то его поймет и распробует.

Это и происходит; возможно, потому что в комнате было совсем темно и прохладно, возможно, потому что расстеленные рядом друг с другом спальные мешки шуршали так, что можно было принять их за осенние листья, а за окном завывал ветер, и мисс Лилит принесла им горячий чай со специями. Может быть, это потому, что Носеда рассказала глупую историю о том, как она, впечатленная этим мультфильмом и еще совсем маленькая, надела себе на голову старый бабушкин чайник и сбежала в лес рядом с домом, а потом ее до вечера искали всей улицей. Блайт, если честно, может придумать много-много причин, по которым этот мультик наконец тоже показался ей чем-то невероятным, но самая главная все-таки была очень простой: она по взгляду Луз видела, что во время просмотра ей было не так тоскливо, и нет ничего сейчас важнее. Кажется, эта сырая темная комнатка внезапно казалась ей ее родным домом, словно вот-вот ее мама придет с работы, принесет полезных сладостей вроде сухофруктов и запеченого батата и присоединится к просмотру, и кто Эмити такая, чтобы не радоваться этому?

Потом, правда, когда мультфильм заканчивается, становится лишь больнее — Луз сразу же выключает планшет, чтобы не расходовать заряд, убирает его в тумбочку и тихо благодарит подругу за то, что она согласилась побыть с ней, а затем просит рассказать что-нибудь интересное. Дальше — слезы, которые Блайт не сразу замечает сквозь свой рассказ о ее первых школьных годах, крепкие объятья и пламенное обещание Эмити сделать все возможное, чтобы Луз смогла вернуться домой, и той на самом-то деле нечего сказать в ответ: слишком много в последнее время Носеда начала благодарить, слишком тоскливыми слышатся ее слова даже ей самой, и она ведь не такая — не грустная, не держащаяся за прошлое всеми своими мыслями и руками, но Блайт говорит, что нет в этом ничего плохого, и Луз пытается в это верить.

Так и проходит еще месяц — они смотрят один и тот же мультфильм лишь в те дни, когда становится совсем тоскливо, и Блайт считает это их маленькой традицией и способом сбежать от всего. Носеда, конечно, к просмотру пятому осознает, что Эмити до сих пор не особо понимает смысла концовки сериала, и тут же успокаивает ее, сказав, что никто полностью не понимает, и в этом и есть его шарм. К декабрю у мисс Лилит и Совиной леди наконец-то получается попасть в Императорский ковен и разузнать хоть что-то о том портале, что пытается восстановить Белос, и новости, которые они приносят домой, заставляют сердце Блайт пропустить несколько ударов — он вот-вот откроет проход, и если Луз хочет вернуться домой, то она должна быть первой и единственной, кто пройдет через него. Они планируют уничтожить портал сразу после того, как девочка пропадет в нем: хотят превратить сам чемодан — в пепел, а машину, построенную вокруг него — в бесполезную груду железа, чтобы никто и никогда не смог вновь попасть ни в один из этих миров, и несколько дней уходит на то, чтобы составить план. Эмити, конечно, вызывается помощницей — хотя бы чтобы увидеть Луз в последний раз, — и мисс Лилит долго не соглашается, но Совиная леди, однажды отведя сестру в сторону, что-то говорит ей на ухо, при этом взглянув на девчонок, и после этого та все-таки соглашается. 

***

Все, что происходит в день ухода Луз, Эмити помнит лишь отрывками. Девочка помнит то, с каким жутким скрипом треснул и сложился чемодан, что буквально секунду назад был дверью, в которой стояла улыбающаяся на прощание Носеда; она помнит то, как его насквозь через все трещины пронзили искрящиеся золотистые лучи, как совсем скоро всех стоящих рядом ослепила яркая вспышка, с которой чемодан вспыхнул огнем, а затем превратился в тлеющий пепел, и вся машина, построенная вокруг него, с ужасным грохотом рухнула вниз.

В первые секунды, когда они улетают на посохах из Императорского ковена, Блайт льнет к обнимающим ее рукам мисс Лилит и до дрожи боится того, что все, что у нее осталось от Луз — лишь эта ее смытая в воспоминаниях улыбка и планшет, что она отдала ей днем ранее. Эмити в это же время думает: этот страх совсем глупый, ведь оставлять Носеде после себя было нечего, да и не должна была она; надо радоваться тому, что не так уж и сильно ее оглушило во время взрыва портала, и хотя бы то надрывистое «я вас никогда не забуду» ей тоже удалось запомнить. 

Потом Блайт понимает: когда Луз исчезает в портале, мир вроде как и не меняется вовсе. Нет этого на осколки разбитого сердца, нет истерик и невыносимой боли, и все не так, как описывают в этих подростковых книжках: Эмити лишь говорит самой себе, что все это — правильно, что нужно ее отпустить, и время от времени возвращается в Совиный дом, потому что Носеда как-то попросила ее об этом. Мол, вот уйдет она — и кто останется за ними всеми следить первое время? Они же все дурные: Ида, наверное, откажется покидать Кипящие острова и будет специально бегать прямо перед носом у всего Императорского ковена, чтобы они гонялись за ней — адреналин окажется единственным, что сможет вернуть ее в чувства; Лилит, все-таки проникшаяся к человеческой девчонке за это время, никогда не покажет того, как ей на самом деле тоскливо и жаль сестру. Кингу придется какое-то время читать книги перед сном и, скорее всего, забрать его к себе в кровать, потому что он привык спать рядом с кем-то, а с Хути… с Хути нужно будет хотя бы поговорить. И Эмити правда была готова ко всему этому — к разговорам по душам с Совиной леди и мисс Лилит, к чтению книг Кингу, к даже, черт возьми, болтовне с Хути, но на самом-то деле это не понадобилось: Луз, кажется, даже и не понимала того, как сильно изменила их всех.

В Совиный дом вместе с Блайт приходят Уиллоу и Гас, чуть с опозданием — даже смущенная Боша, чтобы вроде как поддержать Парк и Эмити, в это время мисс Лилит и Совиная леди вместе готовят какое-то едва съедобное печенье для вечера, потом к ним присоединяются Кинг и Хути, и дальше — весьма оживленное обсуждение того, как Луз, наверное, дома объедается своими конфетами, о которых она им так много рассказывала, а они сейчас давятся подгорелой выпечкой. И это, если честно, все говорится не с болью, не со злостью и не с тоской — лишь с легкой-легкой грустью, со звонким смехом мисс Лилит и тихим хрюканьем Совиной леди, когда та начинает рассказывать о том, как Императорские дурни почти каждый день приходят к их дому и никак не могут его найти, потому что они до этого наложили на него невидимое заклинание, и все это невероятно греет сердце Блайт. 

Рядом с ними, в теплой гостиной и с пряным чаем, что перекрывает горечь печенья — все хорошо; все именно так, как должно было остаться после Луз, и Эмити даже просить не может о большем. Благодаря этой глупой человеческой девчонке у нее теперь — настоящие и любящие ее друзья, второй дом, в котором ей всегда рады, хоть и подкалывают из-за постоянно краснеющего лица, у нее целая голова мечтаний и стремлений, у нее — вдохновленное сердце и понимание того, что та жизнь, что ждет ее впереди, полна радостей и чудес, и никто этого теперь не может отнять.

И все же, поздно ночью лежа в своей кровати и вспоминая ее сожалеющую улыбку, Эмити пересматривает этот глупый мультик и ждет, когда зарядка на планшете совсем сядет — нарисованная батарейка уже мигает.

**Author's Note:**

> я понимаю, что луз с мамой скорее всего отмечали бы именно день мертвых, а не хэллоуин, но я решила, что смотреть тайну коко снова и снова на повторе — это эмоциональная мясорубка


End file.
